Friends, Family, Love and Triangles
by SirenTemptress
Summary: The beginning of The Imprint Saga. Leah loved Sam and he loved her, but one fateful week will change their lives forever. Everyone knows parts of the complicated, heart breaking story, but no one knows all of it until now. Made up story, of course, and rated M in advance. Hope you enjoy! XXX
1. Prologue-Diary Entry 1

Friends, Family, Love and Triangles

Prologue-Diary Entry 1

June 12th 2005

Dear Diary,

Is it possible to already be in love with someone? I'm 18, I've just finished High School at La Push High and yet I have already found the man of my dreams. His name is Sam and he is amazing. He's amazing to the point where I have a list that only two others have seen, those two being my best friend and second cousin Emily as well as my little cousin Kim who is also a good friend. The list of Sam includes:

The smile he wears whenever he sees me. He looks a bit like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland but I like. It makes him look so cute and harmless.

The way he hugs me when I've had a bad day. That hug gives me the same warm feeling that seeing Kim running round chasing butterflies used to give me…she hasn't done that since she was about 6.

The way he treats my cousins. I'm the oldest kid in the family, so protecting my younger brother and cousins is a big thing for me. Sam is constantly coming round and playing games with them, he buys them presents too. One time, Kim was being picked on at school so Sam took her for ice cream and then bought her favourite magazine for her. I think she might still have it…

His endless dark eyes, I could stare into them all day.

The midnight texts he sends me to let me know he loves me and to say goodnight, even when I don't have enough credit to text him back.

The flower's he buys me every Friday. He's done that ever since we started going out, which was on a Friday-I got roses that day, he buys me rose's once a month now.

The way he's happy to watch Power Rangers with the kids when we babysit them. Yes, I have to babysit my brother and four of cousins at the same time usually as my parents and my auntie and uncle are at a council meeting.

The way he waits for me every day after school, rain or shine. He'll be standing there at the school gates for me. We do go to the same school, but he usually gets out 5 minutes before me so he'll wait until I get out.

The way he'll act like Kim's bodyguard if he sees her being picked on at school. It's quite funny really. Kim is almost at the end of her freshman year, but when she was in middle school, Sam would go up to her and say 'Is everything ok, Miss Clearwater?' with a straight face that is somehow a bit sarcastic and devious at the same time, as well as threatening.

The way his hair looks in the rain. Sam has quite long hair at the moment, as do most of the Quileute boys at the moment, which he ties into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. When it's raining, though, some of the shorter strands stick to his face in this adorable way. I don't know how I find it adorable, I just do…

And the list goes on and on.

I just wish he was here. Sam has been missing for three days now. His mum came round to see if I knew where he was. I've texted him and called him- every time it went straight to voicemail. I miss him and I want to know if he's ok. Absolutely no one has heard from him nor seen him. Every night I have nightmares of things that could've or might have happened to him and every time I wake up in sweaty and in a fit of panic.

Best hopes for a better day tomorrow,

Leah Mary-Anne Clearwater


	2. Chapter 1-The Return

Chapter One

The Return

Sam's POV

This was weird. After spending so long thinking that the legends were just, well, legends-to actually be able to turn into a wolf…No, I'm crazy. I must be going mad or something. After all, vampires and werewolves were created to scare people in fiction books and movies.

I had to go home. I checked my phone and found I had been gone for a fortnight. My mum would be panicking as would Leah, not to mention her family as Leah becomes very dramatic when she panics.

I then looked down to find that I was completely stark naked. Luckily, it was night time and I was somehow close to a charity clothes bin. I know it isn't exactly the best thing to do, but I can't wonder round completely naked and I don't know where my clothes are either.

I managed to find a t-shirt and jeans in my size, but nothing else. With that fairly sorted out, I got a map out on my phone and made my way back home. Somehow, I was only on the other side of Forks. I stuck to the dense forest and made my way home.

* * *

Leah's POV

He's back. Sam's home! His mum, Allison, just called to tell me. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, like I had been in a cage for the past fortnight and that Sam coming home was the key that set me free.

I was so happy when I found the message. I ran round the house, showering as quickly as I could, finding clothes and quickly as I could, I then ate some toast and grabbed an apple before driving over to Sam and Allie's house. As always, she knew I would be coming over anyway. I've visited here every day for the past fortnight.

Of course, Allison had waited a day before telling me. She and Sam would need some time alone.

When I got there, though, Sam was already waiting at the front door.

"God Sam! Where have you been!?" I almost shouted to him as I walked up the drive. He enveloped me in a tight hug before kissing me on the top of my head and then my lips. Short and sweet as always.

"I have no idea." Sam replied. He seemed distant somehow and yet still the same Sam he was two weeks ago.

He remained quiet during the majority of the time that I visited. I stayed for a few hours, waiting for him to ask if I wanted to go for a walk with him or go fishing or hiking through the woods. Instead he just smiled every so often at what his mother or I were saying, either that or making sounds of agreement.

"Your little cousin, Kimama? She's been so sweet by collecting and dropping off the mail for me or running errands for me while Sam was away." Allison said, trying to liven up a now awkward silence between the three of us.

Allison Uley doesn't really go out much nowadays. After Joshua left her and Sam, people began speculating. Allison hated hearing the people she knew whisper about her and Sam's dad. Luckily she worked from home as an accountant for a few different businesses, including my aunt's bakery, so that wasn't an issue.

"Yeah, Kim has a habit of wanting to help everyone out as much as possible. I think it's because it gets her out of feeding her mums chickens." I replied. My cousin has an aphobia of live chickens, we all find it quite funny.

"Umm, she's such a nice young lady. I gave her a couple of dollars per letter or shopping bag and bought her sweets just to say thank you."

Allison thought a lot of my family. With the exception of my aunt Elizabeth, her husband and their awful brood. Along with my uncle, Michael's, step-son. They weren't exactly the nicest of people.

I invited Sam and Allison to my family's BBQ as they were closer to being part of our family then just friends, in my opinion anyway.

I left that afternoon. I was glad Sam was home but something about him was quite odd. When I got into my car, I suddenly realised I was very cold. I turned the temperature up to its max, but that didn't help either.

I remember Billy Black telling my cousin's and I of how our ancestors could turn into wolves and how their temperature was constantly boiling due to chasing vampires. But those are just stories, they can't be real.

Sam isn't a werewolf, is he? I'm sure he'd tell me if he was…

Who am I kidding? All those legends are is that. Just stories, there is nothing real to them what so ever…

Right?

I decided to distract myself on the way home with the fact that my second cousin and best friend, Emily, was visiting. I haven't seen her since a week before Sam disappeared. I occupied my mind with catching up with Emily until she arrived later that afternoon in time for the BBQ tomorrow.

The two of us kept talking, along with my cousin Kim, late into the night before eventually falling asleep.

Tomorrow will be a better day. I'm sure of it.

* * *

Sam's POV

After Leah left, Old Quil decided to drop by.

Old Quil is the grandfather of a kid at the reservations school. He's called Old Quil due to the oldest boy in each generation of his family being called Quil, he's Quil III and the one at the school is Quil IV. I only know that because he's friends with Leah's cousin, Kim, who is a bit of a gossip mouth.

When I answered the door, I greeted him and shook his hand. Respecting my elders and all. Old Quil then looked at me, squinting his eyes as if calculating something, before I then moved out of the way and let him in.

Old Quil spoke to my mum and I for a bit before then making his way home. He said he had to make sure Quil and a couple of his friends had done their homework before the Clearwater's BBQ tomorrow.I walked him to the door and just as Old Quil was leaving, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to his height. I hadn't really realised that I had got taller until then.

"Come to the council meeting tonight, we have some things to discuss with you." He whispered before leaving for his car. I knew exactly who he meant be 'we', he meant himself, Harry and Michael Clearwater and Billy Black. The four councilors of the Quileute Tribe.

**~~~At the Council Meeting~~~**

I have to admit, going to a council meeting when its just you and four men you respect, and are very much scared of, its a little awkward.I felt like I was about to have a discussion with some school teachers about my grades or something. Old Quil and Harry Clearwater were sat in camping chairs, Billy was in his wheelchair. Michael was stood up and talking on his phone.

"Yes, Isla. I'll be home in time for dinner. She does? Ok, put Kim on." Michael and his daughter, Kim, were very close. Michael was also quite close to his step-children, Jonathon and Natalie. "Hi Kim, yeah. Ok, we'll go horse riding at the if you've done all your homework. Love you too, little ,see you at dinner." Michael hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket.

Michael and I then both sat in our chairs and the meeting began.

"Now, Sam," Said Harry, a slightly concerned look on his face, "We know what you're going through and although we may not understand it, there are certain responsibilities that come with being a protector of the tribe." Harry was saying this as if it were perfectly normal to turn into a large wolf every now and then.

"You will have to train the next few wolves that shift," Billy black carried on."You will be their Alpha,or leader, until Jacob shifts. If he does then it'll be up to the two of you to decide who takes control of the pack. This is only because the Black line is the Chief line. do you understand?"

I nodded in reply.

"Very well. Now, about the vampires..."

The meeting carried on like this for a few hours. I was taught about finding the clues leading to one of the other boys shifting, a brief history of Quileute shifters etc.

It looks like I have more responsibility and lives counting on me then I ever realised.


	3. Chapter 2- The Confusion and explanation

Chapter 2-The confusion and explanation

Sam's POV

There was only one person I trusted more than my mum and Leah. Michael Clearwater's step-daughter, Natalie, and I had known each other since we were toddlers and she was now my best friend, ever since we were 15. Every time I saw her pale smiling face, I felt a pang in my chest different to the one I had whenever I saw Leah. I had asked Natalie out on more than one occasion before I started dating Leah, every time she said no. Now, I think it was for the best.

"Hey dog." She said, with the same big smile she always had.

"What?" She didn't already know did she? She couldn't.

Natalie was stunning. She had pale skin with a golden tint, long platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile knocked men off their feet just as much as her looks did. However, not many men took her fancy. She preferred to play soccer in the rain then go on a date. Any relationship she did have was short and lucky to span more than a week. Not that she cared, she had her friends and family and, for the moment, that was all she needed. Or at least, that was what she always told her relatives whenever they asked.

"I think we should go inside." She said.

I had called Natalie as I needed to talk to someone I could trust. Natalie, technically, came from Texas although she was born in La Push. Her mother, Isla, met Leah's uncle while she was pregnant with Natalie and she had also just gone through a divorce. They married within a few months and now had three kids, along with Natalie and her older step-brother Jonathon from her mother's previous marriage. Natalie's biological older brother lived her father, both of whom Natalie recently decided she longer wanted to know.

"I know what you are, Sam, and it's time you knew what I was." She stated as if it was the most casual thing she had ever said. I was surprised and caught off guard.

"What? How?" I was beginning to feel confused and flustered.

"1) I'm not dumb; I know when something is wrong with my best mate. 2) Go in to the kitchen and close the door after you." We were currently still stood behind the front door.

I did as I was told. Natalie was tougher and stronger than most men I knew, she once took on a class mate of ours just because I got bullied for not having a girlfriend. Pathetic of him, I know. We were only 12 at the time and it led to me asking her out for the first time. We are now both nearly 20 and she was visiting from college. She was always there if someone needed.

"Make sure you're staring at the door!" Her shout knocked me out of my thoughts.

Before I knew it, I saw my best friend walk through the door, without opening it.

"I'm an Animorphyte fledging. Thanks to my mum." I could see the worry in her eyes."I've also been tracking and following you for the council. I reported back to them whenever you moved, or hunted, or shifted." She was now staring at the kitchen floor.

"Hey, it's ok." I said, trying to soothe her."We can be freaks together.

Before I knew it, she hugged me. I no longer felt alone.

"That's not all." She said."I have pointy teeth, I can run fast, I'm as strong as a vampire and I drink blood. As well as vampire venom." She carried on."However, because of the treaty we have with 'The Cullen's' I can't attack them unless they attack us first."

I could feel her tears in my shirt. Natalie then looked up at me.

"You can't tell anyone about this. About the fact you're a wolf, the fact that I'm this thing, "She sounded like she hated herself. "The only people who know are the council, me and my mum. Tell your mum if you want to, but no one else. Not even Leah."

I could tell Natalie was hurting. She was good friends with Leah as well as Leah's cousin Emily and Billy Black oldest daughter Rachel. Above all, though, Natalie was best friends with her younger half sister Kimama, also known as Kim. This was the first secret Natalie would've hidden from her, and you could tell it killed Nat. Family meant everything to her.

"Don't worry, I won't." I promised.

We then spent the next few hours debating the pros and cons of our 'species' as well as their similarities, before she got a text from her mum asking to go home before her family went to the Clearwater BBQ. After Natalie left, I then got ready for the Clearwater BBQ. It was an annual event that the council member's and their families all went to. I guess, however, that now I'm a wolf I'm now part of the council.

I loved the Clearwater family, or at least I loved the majority of them. Harry Clearwater was the head of the family, then there was his wife Sue, their daughter and my girlfriend Leah and Leah's younger brother Seth. Then there was Harry's sister Elizabeth who no one particularly liked as she was cruel to everyone except her husband and kids. Then there was Harry's brother Michael. He was married to Isla and was the Natalie's step-father and the legal guardian of Natalie's older step-brother Jonathon who came from her biological father's previous marriage. Then there was Michael and Isla's three children. Kimama (Kim) who was 16, Litonya (Tony) who is 12 and Harry Jr who is 11. They're great kids. Although Kim will usually hangout with Jacob Black and his friends where as Tony and Harry will hang out together with Seth.

Nothing, though, could've prepared me for what was going to happen.

Absolutely nothing.


	4. Chapter 3-Hearts on Fire

Chapter 3- Hearts on Fire

Leah's POV

This week had been great! Sam was back from wherever he'd been, my cousin Natalie was visiting from uni as was our friend Rachel.

Although Rachel, Natalie and I are the same age, Rachel is a year ahead of Natalie at uni. Natalie took a gap year to help out with her mum when she got pregnant with little Ogin. Rachel, however, wanted to leave as soon as possible due to her mother passing nearly eight years ago.

I was currently getting ready for my family's annual BBQ. I had put on a white summer dress, gold sandals and simple jewellery. My make-up and hair were pretty simple to, I was never one for making a statement, at least, not by the way I dressed.

I made the last touches to my hair, brushing through it quickly and putting it into a low side ponytail before there was a knock on the door.

I knew it wasn't going to be who I wished it was, Sam, but I loved who it was all the same.

My cousins Natalie and Kimama always came over earlier than the rest of their part of the family. Natalie was the spitting image of her mum, Isla. Kim also looked like her mum, but with Uncle Michael's colourings...mainly. Kim had russest skin, like most people in La Push, but she also had bright blue eyes and dark reddish-brown hair. She had recently started dying her hair and wearing contacts, though, due to being picked on for being different.

Kimama was amazing, she was kind, generous, and she had a fun loving spirit. She had a heart shaped face, like Natalie and their mother; she was curvy and quite chesty like them too.

Natalie was just the same, only more mature and flirty. She could easily get a free meal at a restaurant just by batting her thick eyelashes at the right person. Natalie was stunning; she had a heart shaped face, beautiful features, a curvy figure, a chest that most girls envied her over. Me included.

When I opened the door, they both looked as casual yet stunning as always. When I say my fifteen year old cousin was taking after her nineteen year old half sister, I meant it. Kim was in dark blue jeans, a grey-brown t-shirt with a white wolf print on it, a grey hoodie and a pair of light blue high tops. Natalie on the other hand was in khaki skinny trousers, black combat boots and a black crop top with a loose white camisole over it and a black leather jacket. Natalie also had a blushing face and a backpack.

"You know where my room is." I said with a smile.

Natalie then when past me and ran up the stairs, she constantly ended up having to run around due to a busy schedule. Even though she was at uni, doing a fashion degree, she still kept up with her various sports activities. Whether that was horse riding, gymnastics or kickboxing, she committed to all of them.

"Kickboxing?" I asked Kim, looking down at her. I was 5'10" where as she was only 5'5" at most.

"Yep. She said she's getting prepared for if any vampires attack." She replied.

I looked at her and we both giggled. It was a long running joke amongst most of the reservation kids, Natalie included, taking the mickey out of the old Quileute legends. They basically said that the strongest males of our tribe would become these giant wolves in order to defend our kind from the cold ones, otherwise known as vampires. Not many adults took it seriously either, except the council.

Kim and I were helping to put out the various bowls of snacks and bottles of various drinks when Natalie cam down and started to help. Natalie was now wearing an ice blue lace dress and a pair of white wedge pumps with simple jewellery.

"You look nice, dear." My Aunt Isla said as she made her way out of the patio door, with her three youngest and Uncle Michael in tow.

"Thanks, I guess." Natalie muttered.

"As do you, Leah." Isla said to me, before she made her way to Kim and kissed my younger cousins cheek.

I couldn't help but feel nervous after that, it was like a chain reaction. I got paid a compliment and I ended up feeling nervous and thinking that I hadn't done something.

All that went away though when same got here five minutes later. Everything was perfect then.

Sam's POV

Being at the BBQ made me feel like I was exactly where I belonged again. I was with my friends and family, I was with Leah. It was perfect.

Leah and I were currently watching her brother, Seth, and her cousins, Kim and Harry Jr, playing some weird ball game with a few of the other guys who I recognised to be; Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Whatever game it was, it seemed Kim was winning. It was nice seeing Kim have some fun for a change, as she is normally running round doing anything she can for practically anyone else in the reservation.

I was standing and watching with Leah, holding her hand as usual, when it happened. I got the overwhelming desire to just look around, like something was pulling my head in a certain direction that wasn't quite a fixed point as of yet.

Then I saw her.

A perfect face, beautiful eyes, stunning lips. Long dark brown hair.

Something was pulling me towards this woman, this women that wasn't Leah.

I hadn't realised I was even moving until a tug from Leah bought me back into reality, if you could call it that.

I couldn't help it, I was being pulled to the other woman.

"Sam," Leah started, "What's going on? You're acting odd..." Her voice trailed off with her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Leah, I can't do this." I replied.

And with that, I took off.

Leah's POV

I couldn't believe it. Sam just took off, in the middle of a BBQ, and left me there. He wouldn't answer or return my calls, he wouldn't text me. Something was going on and I didn't know what, nor did I like it.

It was the evening of the day after the BBQ. I was in my room accompanied by my cousin Kim and my second cousin Emily, who was also a close friend of mine. My mum asked them to stay with me while she helped my dad out at the Bait and Tackle shop. She only asked them because they were close to me and Natalie had left for uni this morning, due to it taking a few hours to get there and she wanted to avoid rush hour.

There was then a knock on the door.

As Seth was out with friends, it was only Kim, Emily and I in the house. I made my way to the door, with my cousins in tow, and opened it to find Sam stood there, in the rain, in only a t-shirt, beach shorts and a pair of trainers.

"Leah, can I come in?" He asked, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." I replied.

With that, Emily led Kim into the kitchen as Sam and I went into the living room. Although, I know Kim and Em were listening to what was going on.

"Leah, about yesterday..."He started.

"I'm over that, it was just weird. What I'm upset about is that you wouldn't talk to me after you ran off. Again!" I was starting to lose my nerve with him.

"Leah, that's not I mean. You and I, we're just not..." He trailed off.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop the tears falling down my cheeks. Sam reached towards me to wipe them away but I stepped back, out of his reach.

"Let me guess. We're not working? Is that it?" I shouted.

I couldn't believe it. After five years together, he's just going to through it away? I stared at him, trying to find an answer or anything. It was only for a moment, but it felt like a lifetime.

I was still in love with him, even if he wasn't in love with me.

"Leah, I love you. I always will. I just can't- I can't... be with you anymore." He said it, and I heard it, but I was too hurt to care.

"I think you should leave." Emily's voice came from the doorway.

I looked at Emily, grateful, but only for a moment. I then looked at Sam and saw he was looking past me. At her. At Emily.

My breath caught in my throat as I turned to look at Emily again. It was her. It was her fault.

"Get out." I aimed it at Sam, but I was looking at no one.

"Leah, please." Sam begged.

"Get out!" I screamed at him.

Mum and dad must have only just got home as my dad came rushing in and grabbed Sam. They muttered to each other as my dad wrestled him towards the door.

I saw as my dad hesitated to close it, I saw his cheeks stretch showing that he was giving Sam a small smile as he started to close the door.

"You too, Emily. Go. I don't want here now." I was speaking at the floor to hurt to look at her.

She walked towards me and went to hug me, but a shrugged it off and moved away. Emily knew better then to try to comfort me when I was angry at someone. But then, I never had cause to be angry at her.

"Leah, I'm sorry. For whatever it is I've done to hurt you. Just know that I'm sorry for it." She told me.

She made her way past me but I couldn't help it. My anger and distress bubbled over.

"You ruined me. You ruined my life!"


	5. Chapter 4- Romeo vs Juliet

Chapter 4- Romeo vs. Juliet...

Leah's POV

I was distraught. I sat on the sofa, with Kim trying her best to comfort me. Emily, the traitor, was sat in the kitchen and talking to my mum. Natalie had left soon after my dad took same out of the house; the last thing she said was that she needed to urgently tell Sam something. The distress on her face made it obvious that what she was going to tell Sam made her upset, but that she needed to do it. Sam and Emily had known each other for a long time. Although, she didn't exactly tell me that they had known each other for three years when I introduced them when we were 15.

"It'll be ok, Lee Lee. He'll come to his senses before you know it." Kim whispered in my ear. All I could do was stare through the archway that led from the lounge to the kitchen. All I could do was stare at Emily as she sat sobbing in the kitchen as I was sobbing on the sofa.

"I can't do this." I shrugged Kim off me and ran to my bedroom. I saw her looking at my mum for help as she came through the front door.

When I got to my room, I barricaded my door and just went to bed. I couldn't face anyone, not now.

I could still hear Emily sobbing as well as Kim and my mother's voices. Our floorboards and walls weren't very thick so you could hear everything from footsteps to whispers.

I put my earphones in, turned on my IPod and listened Evanescence. Kim introduced me to the band, which was weird considering how kind and sweet Kim is. She loved rock music whether it was 70's rock music or modern gothic rock, she loved it.

I shook my head and tossed my covers over me, covering every inch of my body. I needed peace, quiet and darkness.

I needed to get over this, over him. Otherwise, I won't be able to get on with my life.

I closed my eyes, turned the volume up and listened to my favourite song Breathe No More, completely abandoning the real world.

Sam's POV

"_You ruined me. You ruined my life!"_

Leah slammed the door on me after that. As I walked away, all I could think if was that sentence, the way she looked at me. And Emily.

Her smile lit up my world, she was my everything.

She was the one. Yet, I didn't know her. I didn't know her favourite colour, her favourite food, her favourite animal. All I knew was her name and her family.

If I had any chance with Emily, I would need to get back on good terms with Leah. The two of them were joined at the hip.

I was in the kitchen, getting a snack from the fridge, when I spun round to find one of my best friends sat on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Sam, we need to talk." Natalie said, sounding serious.

"Talk? About what?" I replied, munching on a leftover chicken leg. Natalie stared at me, shaking her head with a sarcastic one sided smile on her face.

"You need to keep away from Leah, and Kim. Maybe just stay away from all of them."

I looked at my best friends face. Her irises went dark, probably from stress and hurt due to seeing Leah hurting.

"What?" I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You're a new wolf Sam and you're also a risk to them. How would you feel if you got upset and hurt one of them? Not everyone is a safe around you as I am. I need to be able to go back to uni in September knowing that my family is safe."

I should've known this was coming. Natalie was all about keeping those she loved safe. It was actually one of the things that I was most proud of her for.

"I'll be around from time to time to check up on you and everyone else. But I don't want you near any of them, especially while you're still..." She thought about what she was about to say. "Inexperienced"

"Inexperienced?" I shouted.

I felt anger go through me and my body started to shake. Natalie's fangs shot out and she growled at me before grabbing my ear and pulling me outside. I couldn't take and shifted in front of her.

Shifting was an odd experience. It was agonising pain and extreme pleasure all at the same time. It felt like it took a lifetime to do and yet it actually took a few seconds at most. I looked at Natalie through the eyes of my wolf form, with pieces of my ripped clothing all over my mum's patio.

"See? This is what I mean." Natalie said, her fangs still extended.

She then retracted them before taking a deep breath. "Sam, I'm sorry. But it's for the best. At least until you calm down a bit or until another wolf comes along. You'll understand eventually."

Natalie started walking towards the back door. She couldn't stop me from doing anything but I also couldn't hurt her. But she was now hurting me.

I growled at her, trying to stop her from leaving. She turned around, staring back at me.

"How dare you Samuel Levi Uley! This is all for the best and to keep not only my family safe, but you and your family. I have to go."

I literally blinked and my best friend disappeared. It would be a year until I saw her again and sadly, the circumstances would not be great.

This would be the one time I would ever regret not listening to Natalie's advice.

Sometimes you just get so wrapped up in what you think is best and wanting to follow your instincts that you don't realise how much your friends care for you and how they are just looking out for you.

Unfortunately, the events of the next year, I will always regret. Except one.

She let me love her.


	6. Chapter 5- Win the Battle, Lose the War

Chapter 5- Won the battle, Lose the War

Leah's POV

So this is my life, for the foreseeable future. I kept myself in my room, under my covers. Over the past two or three months, I had cut myself off from my friends, my family. My parents had decided to leave me to wallow in my own self pity. I spent my days reading books, writing stories, drawing pictures.

Unfortunately, the fact that it seemed everyone else was going about their lives in a fairly normal manner, it didn't mean what was happening didn't affect them. My cousin Natalie had gone back to college, her sister Kim had cut herself off from both me and Emily, according to my mum, because she didn't want to pick a side.

I knew I was being selfish, but he did this to me. Sam did this to me. He attempted to get to Emily at MY family's BBQ, all while still holding my hand.

It was a blow, and the blow hit hard.

I could never forgive him, nor Emily. Yes, Emily wasn't to blame and I know, she didn't do anything. She's just the girl who took the one thing that made me happiest away from me.

Except for today, today was my day. I had to move on and get over him.

I woke up at 8am; it was an odd feeling as the only time I left my room over the past three months was if I needed something that my room didn't have or if it was dinnertime. Over those few months, I rarely left the house unless my parents forced me. But not today.

I got dressed in my 'smart' jeans and a blouse, tied my hair up into a ponytail and quickly put some makeup on. I decided that, as I couldn't afford college, I may as well get a job. I used to have a job at my dad's bait and tackle shop on the weekends, but after what happened my dad decided there was no point employing someone who never turned up. It wasn't in a mean way or anything; he just needed someone who could watch the shop on match days who wasn't close to ripping their own eyes out. He employed Kim.

I got downstairs for about 8; 45 am and quickly got myself some buttered toast and some fruit. It was a Saturday morning and my dad was already at work, where as my mum would be spending the day looking after a little girl, Chloe, while her mum was at work. My brother will most likely join them if his friends haven't invited him out.

I was stuffing toast into my mouth when my mum came in, surprise all over her face. "Leah, you're up! And dressed...and eating." Maybe a little too surprised.

"Yeah, I thought it was time...I should get going. I need to get to the library and print off some CV's before going round town."

By the time I was pulling my shoes on, the bell rang. I opened the door to see little Chloe stood there with a backpack of various toys and games.

Chloe was a sweet girl, only a few years younger than Seth. He was 13 and she was 9, but the two of them were pretty close. Chloe looked more like a Californian surfer girl then she did a member of the Quileute tribe, but her mother was. People found it odd that she had blonde hair and blue eyes when they saw her mum, who was a dark beauty. Chloe was kind and sweet, but aren't most young kids?

Thumping on the stairs bought me back to now.

"Hey Chloe? Want to watch a movie? Oh, hey Leah." My brother. Looks like Seth is hanging out with Chloe today then.

Most boys would run away at the thought of helping their mum look after another child, but Seth was different. He was practically a big brother to her.

"MOVIE TIME! YES!" Chloe screeched. She loved movies, especially Star Wars. Her antics and looks were actually quite familiar now that I think about it.

"Ummm...Lion King?" Seth offered, her other favourite.

I left Seth and Chloe to their movie, smiling at my mum as she bought out some snacks for them. It was only 9am but Chloe's mum generally rushes around in the morning so it's more than likely that Chloe hasn't actually had breakfast. I left her and Seth to their rice crispy cakes and strawberries.

Sam's POV

This was hard. I waited a month and a half for myself, Leah and Emily to get over and come to terms with what had happened. It killed me to see them both hurt, and even more so that I was the one who had been the cause of it all.

I had spent the other month and a half trying to get a small reaction out of Emily, chasing her back and forth between the Quileute and Makah tribe lands. To no avail.

Natalie, my best friend, had warned me to stay away from her family, including Emily and Leah, but I couldn't help it. My wolf was taking over and all it wanted was Emily, it wanted to have someone to come back to after its phases, someone who'd love him and keep him grounded.

Nothing worked. I started to think that maybe Natalie's warning last week was due to the fact that she knew something. Natalie was at uni now, it was currently October 2005.

I was currently waiting for Emily, sat on the stairs on her front porch. She was at work and was due back any minute. Then her car came up the drive way.

"Sam, go away. Go back to Leah, she wants you. I don't!" It was the same thing every time. My wolf could see in her eyes that she didn't mean it though; it was the wolf that constantly pulled me here.

"Emily pleases, here me out." I tried to stay calm, but the harder I tried, the harder it was.

We kept arguing for the next 20 minutes, until we ended up in the back garden as she had chores that needed doing.

"You know what? You're just like your dad, just like Joshua. You don't know a good thing when you have it. Instead, you run off after the next thing that takes your fancy!" That struck a chord and quite a big one too.

"You don't mean that." I replied, shaking my head at the floor. At this point, Emily was stood in front of me, inches away.

"Oh, you know I do. Uley"

"Get back," I warned, "Get back!"

I couldn't help it. Before I knew it, the wolf was out. I looked down at my paws and instead I was met with Emily's blood soaked face, scars down the right side of her body from forehead to finger tips.

Before I could do anything, I found a new presence in my head. A boy, a new wolf.

_I wondered when I'd find you. _I recognised the voice, Jared Cameron. He was in high school and one of Kim's classmates.

I saw the other wolf just in the woods behind Emily's house, before I knew it he had changed back, got dressed and was in the process of calling an ambulance. It had all happened so fast, I couldn't face it. I ran off, into the forest.

Natalie knew something was going to happen, she had to know.

I should've listened. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't have hurt her.

I looked back to see Jared giving Emily CPR, trying to keep her conscious. I couldn't leave, but I didn't want to stay either.

The ambulance came and took her to the hospital. An hour later and I recognised Sam and Michael's cars as they whizzed past to get to her. Emily's family only consisted of a brother, his wife and their two daughters and they currently lived in Florida.

It was all over now. I was going to lose her. I was going to lose her and others.

And I couldn't take it. I'm not going to stay here and wimp. I had to do something.

I had to be there for Emily, I needed to be there for Emily.

She was everything, my world, my gravity. She was everything.

I'm not going to lose her.

I will never lose her.

Ever.


	7. Chapter 6: Things you can never forgive

AN: Just to let you guys know, in the last chapter when I wrote 'Sam and Michael's cars...' I did actually mean Harry and Michael's cars, just in case you didn't know...Hope you engoy this chapter and please r+r!

* * *

Chapter 6: Things you can never forgive...

Leah's POV

What my mum told me down the phone hit me as if a ton of bricks had just fallen on me. I might not like Emily right now but I wouldn't wish this on her. My mum said it was a bear attack and yes, we did see bears every once and a while in the forest behind Emily's house but they never approached let alone attacked. It was odd but then I guess you can never know what a wild animal is actually thinking.

Emily had been transferred to Forks Hospital instead of La Push due to needing to get to a theatre urgently. My parents were already at the hospital. I was taking the bus along with Kim and Litonya, who was going through a stage of being called Tonee instead of what the family usually called her which was Ton-ton.

We were all silent on the way up, trying not to cry. Apparently, Clearwater women were made of sturdy stuff, according to our grandmother. Although, I was finding that I had no tears left. I had cried so much already that my eyes ached, the skin around them dry and sore from rubbing at them and whipping away tears.

Kim was staring out the bus window, in the seat in front of me. Tonee was leaning her head on her shoulder, her body still shaking every now and then from her sobs. It was a tough day but things were going to get tougher.

When we got to the hospital, we ran down various hallways trying to find were to go. Hospitals are confusing places and far to white for my liking. My dislike of hospitals was something I had in common with Natalie.

When we got to the right room, our various family members were stood outside. Kim and Tonee went straight to Isla and Michael as well as their younger brother Harry Jr. Natalie was also on her way, her mother having told her about Emily's hugged each other in a large group as I made my way to the window separating me from my cousins room.

Emily had just come out of the operating theatre and was still unconscious. The doctor had told my dad that she was stable and that she would recover, but the scares won't heal perfectly.

We were all there, waiting for her to wake up, when Natalie and some guy who must have been from her uni came in. Natalie stood at the window next to me, just staring. Tears started escaping down her cheeks and I suddenly saw her starting to pale and sick, almost dehydrated. Natalie took a deep breath before saying something to her mum and leaving. I looked and Isla, trying to get answers.

"Nat isn't feeling well, you know how she gets around blood and hospitals." She said after she caught my look.

Sam had appeared just before Natalie left, however he stayed in the corridor after my dad had a quick word with him. You could see it in his face that he was blaming himself over this, I didn't know whether to feel bad for him or if I should punch him. After all, Sam was the one who found Emily although it was one of Kim's class mates who had kept her breathing until the ambulance got there.

Natalie had long been squeamish when it came to blood, however it only affected her in real life situations. She could easily watch the bloodiest film available and be fine but when someone is actually bleeding in front of her, she acts really weird. It's never got like this though.

Michael and Isla took their family home a couple of hours later. Seth's friends mum had dropped him off at the hospital just before they left. We stayed with Emily until her brother got here.

Ethan Young was a tall, quite handsome guy. He was 26 years old and married with a young daughter as well as another kid on the way. He would of got here having to take a detour from work. My dad and I stayed with him while my mum took Seth home, it was getting late and he had school in the morning.

I couldn't forgive myself over what had happened between me, Emily and Sam. I couldn't forgive myself for how I reacted to it all. But I could never imagine actually losing her after breaking my ties with Emily over a guy. I felt stupid, childish and guilty.

Just as dad and I were leaving, my phone bleeped. It was a mass text from Natalie, she commonly did that if she had to tell several people something. It was sent to three others.

It read;

_I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, the reasons why are quite complicated but I'll explain in time. I just didn't want you to feel let down by me. I might not be around for a while nor will I always be answering my phone if you try to contact me but I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

_I'm sorry I had to say goodbye like this but it is for your safety. Say goodbye to your families for me and tell them I love them._

_I love you all too and I hope to see you soon._

_All my love, Natty xxx_

She had left. Not only that but she had chosen to leave now of all times, and via text? It was horrible. I threw my phone in a fit of tears, my dad and I had just made it to the car park where Uncle Michael was waiting for us to give us a lift home.

He needed a late drive apparently, or that was what he said at least. Uncle Michael looked worn out, tired and upset. Natalie might not be his daughter by blood, but he raised her. For her to leave like that must be hard, I didn't want to even think about what Isla was going through.

So much had happened today, I couldn't get my head around it. I didn't know what to do and it was killing me.

The next few weeks were spent with most of my family being emotionally dead zombies. We smiled and fake being happy when it was needed but we were all practically dead inside.

Natalie called her home just after Emily woke up. She had decided to leave uni after being offered a paid internship that would turn into a full time job when she ready. She was living with her friend Raphael and his friend Abigail among others. She managed to come home for her parents anniversary. It would be nearly a year before we'd see her again and things were going to be different.

Very different.

* * *

AN: Hi guys, hope your enjoying this story so far. As you can tell, it has started to tie in with another of my stories, Lost and Found. From the next chapter onwards it is going to tie in with New Moon so keep an eye out for the next update. xxx


	8. Chapter 7-Diary Entry 2

Chapter 7: Diary Entry 2

Leah's POV

Dear Diary

I had sunken in on myself again. Emily gave into Sam and they have since moved in together and got engaged. Natalie was taking weeks to reply to any messages, even to her mother. Kim had reconnected with a friend she made on holiday in Texas as a child, Sophie, I spent most of her time on Skype or emailing her, they even wrote letters from time to time. Seth was being Seth and had recently joined a soccer team.

My cousin Litonya was blossoming into a stunner, just like her sisters. She now preferred being Tonya over her previous nickname of Tony. Tonya wasn't as curvy as her sisters and mother but she did look like them. She was pale with pale blue eyes that sometimes look purple. She was born with an eye condition that led to her irises not being fully formed so they lack pigment. She also has freckles and thick, long, stick straight black hair.

Harry Jr was growing up too. He's the same age as Seth and they're on the same soccer team. Harry Jr has brown hair, tanned skin as opposed to russet and has chocolate brown eyes. He's also quite muscular which is odd considering he's only 13.

Ogin was still a little beauty! She's 2 now and looks every bit like a princess. She has black hair that falls to her shoulder in gorgeous little ringlets and has navy blue eyes as well as russet skin. She is also always seen in various princess dresses, most days of the week.

My cousins are all seriously good looking, I had no idea whether I should be jealous of them or if I should be happy that they all got mixes of their parents best bits.

Me on the other hand, I'm tall and pretty androgynous looking. I wear my hair in a straight style cut to my shoulders and barely wear makeup or summer dresses anymore. I just wear jeans and t-shirts mainly, with the exception of my work uniform.

It has been a year since Emily's accident. We talk from time to time but only to be nice, or at least that's how I see it. She wants to forget what happened, but I can't. I'm stubborn like that.

Everything was quiet in La Push now. A gang had supposedly raised its head. Apparently, Sam was the leader of this gang but he isn't the type to do drugs, but then they never are.

Billy is worried about Jacob. Not in such a way that he's worried for his health but more for what he seems to be getting himself into. Jake has recently become close to the daughter of one of our dads friends, Bella Swan, who seems to have quite an effect on Jake apparently.

Jacob is also part of Sam's gang. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

I, however, have got a job at my aunt Isla's bakery. She offered it to me after the cafe I worked at went bust. Isla bought the cafe as it was next to her bakery and turned it into her own cafe. I'm a waitress there along with Kim although she's only part time.

Now for the more serious stuff.

Dad's health is getting worse. He's had two heart attacks in the past year and was quick to lose his breath. Mum is getting scared, we all are.

I can't hide how scared I am about everything though. I feel like something's changed in me, I'm constantly losing my temper at anyone who even just slightly pushes my buttons. It's horrible.

I'll grow out of it though. Eventually.

Yours Always,

Leah Mary-Anne Clearwater


End file.
